Cell Games Arena
The is the martial arts arena that Cell constructed for the Cell Games at 28 KS Point 5.Dragon Ball chapter 392, "Cell vs. the Army" It is located in a rural, mountainous region between the Northern Wastelands and the Divine Crossing, north of Mutaito's Training Grounds. Overview Cell constructed the Cell Games Arena out of a giant piece of rock to host his tournament, the Cell Games, right after his battle against Future Trunks on the Tropical Islands. When the Earth Army attempted to attack Cell to stop him, Cell briefly jumped to a nearby cliff, which one of the soldiers mistook for him trying to flee, when in reality he was simply relocating in order to draw their fire away from the arena due to being unwilling to risk it being damaged by their weapons fire. The Arena became the starting ground for the first official match between Cell and Goku. As the fight progress between the two opponents; the arena took on more and more sustained damage. After halfway through the match, Cell decided the limited space was too cramped. The arena was eventually destroyed by Cell himself during his battle against Goku stating that without the ring, they would be able to go all out without having to worry about the out of bounds rules. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Super Butoden 2, it is named Earth 1. In Super Dragon Ball Z, it is named Cell Ring. In Burst Limit, it is named Cell Game Ring. In Infinite World, it is named Cell Ring. Trivia *The Cell Games Arena is very similar to the arenas of the World Martial Arts Tournament and the Other World Tournament. But unlike those two, Cell's arena has four stone pillars around it, one in each corner, and has no official announcer (Jimmy Firecracker working for ZTV, not Cell). *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the technique Cell uses to cut up the mountain to create the arena appears as one of Cell's Super Attacks under the name Psycho Crash. Instead of using telekinesis to lift up a rock he lifts the opponent into the air in order to slash at them several times. **In the story mode, it is implied that Cell rebuilt the arena as a home base as it appears on Earth in the story and Cell is at the Cell Games Arena in the Super Warrior Arc when he is approached by Frieza to provide him with information about Android 21 that had been acquired by the Ginyu Force. It should be noted that the arc takes place after Frieza's second death in Dragon Ball Super. Alternatively the arena was reconstructed by the Earthlings after the Cell Games as a historical landmark of where the tournament took place. *The number of tiles differ from episode to episode depending on lines but one count showed the arena 24x24 not including the border perimeter, assuming each square tile is a meter wide they have 576 square meters or 6,200 square feet of usable surface. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Arena dels Jocs d'en Cèl·lula Category:Places on Earth Category:Dragon Ball Z